A buen entendedor
by Bassilix
Summary: Natsu y Lucy han estado muy distanciados ultimamente... Erza y Levy les dan una mano para reconciliarse... Esta demás deciir que es Lemon xDDDD


Era un día caluroso de verano. Los ánimos en el gremio estaban por las nubes; bebían y reían como tontos; era una tarde como todas las demás, o quizás no, a pesar del alboroto se podría considerar inquietantemente tranquilo. Natsu no estaba en el gremio.

Lucy se mantuvo girando un bolígrafo rosado en sus manos con impaciencia hablando rápidamente y sin interés con Levy y Erza.

\- oye, deberías calmarte, Luck- le dijo Levy algo preocupada poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de la rubia.

\- de todos modos no entiendo que es lo que te tiene así- replico Erza, sorbiendo un poco de su bebida.

\- nerviosa? no estoy nerviosa! quien dijo que estaba mal? hay algún problema? por qué me miran así? tengo algo en la cara?- rápidamente y casi temblando saca su polvera y se mira en el espejo- no veo nada! es un grano?! Oh no!- Erza casi por instinto le quito la polvera.

\- no tienes nada!- reclamo tratando de que se calmara.- Lucy, estamos preocupadas. Últimamente te has comportado más extraña de lo común.

\- d-de que hablas? solo estoy algo estresada...

\- Oigan! alguien ha visto a Natsu? de pronto alguien la interrumpió al gritar.

\- Esta en una misión!- respondieron de otra parte. Repentinamente la cara de Lucy se puso en blanco y su expresión era de tristeza extrema. Las chicas se dieron cuenta de ello.

\- ahora veo- dijo Levy al caer en cuenta- estas así porque no fuiste a la misión con Natsu.

\- ustedes dos se han vuelto inseparables- dijo Erza dándole la razón a Levy.

\- EH?! n-no es por eso!- exclamo la rubia algo roja de vergüenza- no... No es por eso...- dijo de nuevo ahora más tranquila- últimamente... últimamente no hemos hablado. Pensé que éramos amigos... pero ya no me presta atencion.

\- mmm... estas segura que es solo eso?

\- que quieres decir?

\- es cierto que ahora va a las misiones con Lisanna.- la cara de Lucy palideció en cuestión de segundos pero luego sonrió con dificultad.

\- bueno... de todos modos ellos son amigos desde hace mucho antes de que yo llegara. Ciertamente yo me interpuse en su relación. Es normal que pasen tiempo juntos, no?

\- increíble!- exclamo Levy casi aterrada.- no puede ser que mi mejor amiga se dé por vencida tan pronto!

\- eh?

\- pensé que Lucy daría mas pelea- le siguió Erza con algo de decepción.

\- de que hablan ustedes dos?!- pregunto ella confundida.

\- no te hagas la gringa! (xD) sabes de lo que hablamos.

\- todos en este gremio saben que te gusta Natsu!

\- EH?!

\- ese nada -_- tenemos todo el mes tratando de que ustedes se junten pero eres una tonta.

\- chicas... chicas... no sé de qué hablan... Na-Natsu y yo s-somos a-amigos...- empezó a decir una Lucy muy ruborizada intentando excusarse.

Cuando escucho un alboroto en el gremio y vio al pelirrosa entrando con un gran saco de carne en el lomo, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y detrás de él venia Lisanna con una ligera sonrisa mirando con suspiro al chico frente a ella. Lucy sintió una punzada algo fuerte en el pecho y se levanto de golpe de la mesa y se dispuso a marchar.- l-lo siento chicas. Recordé que tenía algo que hacer. Adiós.- y se dedico a salir rápidamente del edificio. Le pasó por un lado al chico y no pudo evitar el dirigir una mirada; este se la devolvió con el rabillo del ojo. Se volvió de lleno al ver que ella se alejaba y se volvió nuevamente al escuchar ser llamado por Erza y Levy.

En casa la chica tenía la espalda apoyada en la puerta por dentro de su habitación. Sentía como su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Intento incorporarse y calmarse pero las lágrimas empezaron a rodar de sus mejillas.

\- por que... por qué siempre tu?- hablo para sí misma- nunca pedí esto pero...- se llevo el puño al pecho- Natsu...- se levanto de improviso del piso y se decidió darse una baño, solo para enfriar su cabeza.

A la media hora más o menos ella salió del baño con una bata color melocotón que no cubría siquiera la mitad de sus muslos, tomo una toalla azul claro y empezó a secarse el cabello. Para su sorpresa al salir a su habitación a buscar que ponerse vio al chico de cabello rosado postrado de cuclillas en su ventana con la cara curiosa y algo inocente que siempre tiene. Lucy salto de la impresión y los colores se le subieron al rostro, casi automáticamente le lanzo con todas sus fuerzas la toalla en la cara al chico haciéndole perder el equilibrio por un segundo.

\- Natsu!- exclamo ella pensando que él podría caerse de espaldas de la ventana corriendo hacia él a tomarle de la mano para tirar de él haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la cama. Cuando Lucy abrió los ojos al recuperarse del golpe se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Natsu estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo y que una de sus manos estaba sobre su pecho. Lucy reacciono de inmediato y lo empujo con fuerza que ella no tenia hacia atrás, Natsu levanto las manos algo sonrojado como señal de disculpa.- q-que haces aquí?- pregunto ella todavía nerviosa.

\- Erza y Levy me dijeron que tenias que hablar conmigo- de pronto Lucy cayó en cuenta de lo que ellas intentaban hacer y sintió una extraña y repentina sed de sangre de las dos.

\- esas malditas... me las van a pagar- dijo para sus adentros olvidando por un segundo que Natsu estaba allí.

\- qué?

\- eeeehhh? n-nada...

\- mmm... entonces... de que querías hablar?- pregunto Natsu acomodándose en la cama apoyando el codo de la colcha y sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano. Ella se le quedo mirando un segundo y luego esquivo la mirada.

\- no... Re... realmente no tengo nada que decirte... Erza y Levy solo...

\- ya... entonces me voy- dijo e instantáneamente se decidió a salir por donde vino. Lucy casi de profeso se lanzo hacia él y tomo con una mano parte de su chaleco, obligándole a quedarse. Natsu desistió de su idea y se sentó al borde opuesto de la cama en silencio. Lucy hizo lo mismo.

\- q-que tal te fue en la misión hoy?- pregunto ella rompiendo el hielo.

\- ah... fue... estuvo... bien, supongo...- dijo con cierto desanimo, Lucy se extraño.

\- por qué esa cara, dragón?- pregunto ella tratando de animarle.

\- mmm... no es tan divertido como era antes- respondió recostándose de la cabecera- las misiones sencillas me aburren y me aburre mas no tener alguna... emoción o algo así.

Lucy se quedo extrañada cada vez más al escuchar a Natsu con tanto desanimo.- supe que ahora haces misiones con Lisanna- murmuro ella y se apretó el doblez de la bata, el chico se incorporo y la miro fijamente.

\- si... has estado muy ocupada con tu trabajo de medio tiempo en el café así que... pensé que te seria un estorbo si... te pedía que nos acompañaras a Happy y a mí. Además de que casi ya no te veo con ánimo de ir de misiones y con el sueldo que ganas supongo que puedes pagar la renta.

Lucy sintió una punzada y volvió a bajar la mirada, apretada cada vez más fuerte la punta de la bata- soy tan tonta.- dijo temblando.

\- eh?

\- c-creí que yo te estorbaba. No puedo defenderme a mí misma, soy una cobarde... realmente soy una inútil. Pensé que te habías aburrido de tener que cuidar de mi siempre- Natsu no pudo evitar reírse.- que?!

\- sí que eres tonta! a que chico le molestaría proteger a una chica?- Lucy lo miro fijamente con los ojos abiertos y sumergidos en una cara enrojecida de vergüenza. Natsu volvió a su posición inicial y bajo la cabeza también un poco ruborizado. Se quedo callado.

\- ne... Na-Natsu... a ti te gusta Lisanna?- Natsu se volvió de repente hacia ella tratando de ocultar la sorpresa de su rostro cosa que era imposible.- n-no tienes que responder si no...

Natsu rio y se notaba nervioso, se ruborizo y dirigió la mirada al techo, luego al escritorio, luego a la puerta, luego a la ventana; estaba buscando la forma de huir. Luego hecho un suspiro y le miro fijamente- No- dijo convencido; no apartaba la vista de los ojos de Lucy. Ella se ruborizaba sin saber que decir, aunque dentro de ella estaba feliz de que así fuera.

\- entonces...- se acerco a él con más confianza- por qué ya no me hablabas en el gremio?

\- ya casi nunca te encontraba...- replico rápidamente poniéndose ahora más nervioso- y deje de venir porque pensé que te molestaba. Creí que ya no querías que fuésemos amigos.- Lucy sintió un poco de culpa y empezó a negar lentamente con la cabeza.

\- como crees eso?! Como... como podría... si no fuera por ti nunca habría conocido al gremio o me hubiese convertido en una maga. Te agradezco. Siempre lo he hecho y nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo- se dio cuenta de cómo sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse al rozar su mano con la de él, acaricio sus nudillos fuertes y algo mal tratados- todo lo que soy ahora... es gracias a que nos encontramos y yo...- se acerco a sus labios- yo... jamás voy a arrepentirme de ello- y lo beso con suavidad, sus labios eran increíblemente suaves y muy cálidos, tal como esperaba ella que fuesen. Se separo un segundo de el al darse cuenta de lo que hizo- l-lo siento...- se disculpo ruborizada y avergonzada. Natsu se le quedo mirando fijamente con las mejillas encendidas y acto seguido tomo su cabeza y la volvió a besar, esta vez con más intensidad; Lucy correspondió a sus besos casi desesperada y el sin pedir permiso introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella. Los besos se hacen más calurosos y más urgentes cada vez, se detenían de vez en cuando para volver a tomar aire dejando de por medio un pequeño hilo de saliva brillante y unas bocanadas de vapor, y en menos de milisegundos volvían a la labor.

\- Lucy- susurro Natsu entre gemidos de placer mientras buscaba con las manos la cinta del la bata de baño de Lucy. Al encontrarla tiro con fuerza haciendo que el nudo de deshiciera de inmediato revelando el escultural cuerpo de la rubia. Ya la había visto desnuda muchas veces pero ahora se sentía extraño a ver el cuerpo de su compañera desnudo en una situación totalmente distinta a las demás.

\- pasa algo?- pregunto jadeando la chica al ver que él no se mutaba o reaccionaba de ninguna forma al verla.

\- no se...- susurro algo avergonzado- que hago ahora?- dijo de nuevo con una expresión algo estúpida. Lucy se quedo algo perpleja viendo que realmente el chico no sabía exactamente que hacer. Se elevo sobre sus codos maquinando que debía hacer entonces hallo una respuesta.

Lucy rio algo divertida y se encimo sobre él. El sudor empezaba a escurrirse del rostro del chico y ella le brindo una sonrisa algo diabólica- tu solo sígueme- le dijo con un gesto malvado, Natsu trago grueso y asintió. Lucy tomo la bufanda de Igneel, inseparable de Natsu y se la retiro del cuello, coloco las manos sobre sus hombros y hundió la cara en la curva, empezó a lamer con cuidado y a succionar dejando un camino de pequeñas marcas rojas a su paso. Subió nuevamente a su boca y lo beso con deseo, mordió su labio inferior y siguió besando o mejor dicho jugando con su boca. Mientras tanto Natsu (que seguía perdido en las tinieblas) empezó a corresponder torpemente acariciando la espalda de la chica con las manos bajando un poco a sus caderas, luego tomo ambas nalgas y las apretó con furia haciendo que Lucy chillara.

\- l-lo siento! te lastime?- pregunto nervioso el chico, ella le dedico una mirada algo tierna y sonrió tranquilamente.

\- eres un atrevido, dragon slayer- le reclamo ella en tono burlón- se empieza desde arriba- en seguida tomo sus manos y se las condujo hasta los pechos, afortunadamente el chico se entero rápidamente de lo que tenía que hacer y empezó a mover sus manos a un ritmo erótico y pasearlos por los descomunales pechos de la chica. Lucy estaba como transportada solo sintiendo las caricias de Natsu, no hacía nada más que gemir de placer. Para mas fortuna para ella, Natsu finalmente había entendido el juego y empezó a participar más. Con una mano levanto ambos brazos de Lucy sobre su cabeza y con la otra masajeaba los senos de la rubia. Ella no podía creer lo bueno que podía llegar a ser después de coger el hilo al asunto. Bueno, si podía. Era Natsu de todos modos.

Natsu seguía con su tarea cuando se le ocurrió algo más creativo y con la lengua ardiente de su boca empezó a jugar con los pequeños botones rosados de la chica. Ella empezó a tener espasmos de excitación, gimiendo de placer mientras se movía de forma extraña, parecía retorcerse.- Na-Natsu...- exclamo entre jadeos sudando de emoción. La mano juguetona de Natsu subió a su cuello y lo presiono fuertemente así como queriendo asfixiarla. Su lengua subió un poco más y al ver esa suave piel de la axila sudorosa no se resistió en "hacerle cosquillas". Paso su lengua a lo largo de la axila de Lucy lo que la hizo estremecer.

\- estas toda salada- le dijo con cierta picardía y siguió lamiendo. Lucy no pudo aguantar el reírse al sentir el roce cosquillado de la lengua de Natsu.

\- detente! no!- reía a carcajadas mientras este seguía molestándola. Lucy se retorcía en la cama jactada de risa al no poder evitar las cosquillas de parte del chico. Cuando ceso ella empezó a jadear de cansancio aun con la sonrisa en el rostro- eres un aprovechado, dragon.- le dijo sin dejar de reírse. Natsu se acerco a sus labios aun risueños y le atesó un dulce beso.

\- me gusta cuando te ríes- le dijo sonriendo, Lucy quedo impresionada por lo tierno que el podía ser y volvieron a retomar lo que hacían. Volvió a bajar a su pecho y seguía masajeando, lamiendo, succionando, mordiendo y cuanta lavativa se le ocurriera en el pecho de Lucy. Cuando se vio aburrido de esto bajo la mano y paseo las uñas (garras) por el vientre de la rubia con un suave roce haciendo que la chica tuviese otro espasmo de excitación. Natsu sintió curiosidad y deslizo la mano un poco más abajo para llegar a "ese" lugar; era increíblemente suave o al menos la parte de encima; bajo un poco más la mano para encontrar una sensación viscosa y algo caliente. Lucy se retorció de nuevo e instintivamente abrió un poco las piernas para dejar que el siguiera su camino. Natsu capto rápidamente el mensaje e introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella. Lucy chillo en otro espasmo mientras que el dragon masajeaba suavemente por dentro de ella.

\- Na-Na... Natsu! Natsu!- repetía la chica sufriendo de tanto placer- m-me corro!- le dijo y no le dio oportunidad de sacar los dedos cuando esta ya se había corrido en su mano. Natsu sintió el fluido caliente derretirse en su mano al sacarla y verlo con curiosidad se encontró con su mano empapada en un liquido blanco y viscoso, sonrió pervertido y se lamio los dedos.

\- Lucy, pervertida- le dijo sonriendo malicioso. Ella frunció el ceño completamente sonrojada- ahora estoy encendido- le dijo sonriendo, luego se quito de encima de ella y se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba puesto el pantalón; se lo saco por completo quedando en unas bermudas negras y un bulto en medio de ambas piernas, Lucy estaba llena de curiosidad y algo de miedo. Natsu sonrió con maldad y depravación- quieres saber que tan grande son los dragones?- pregunto el chico y en un chasquido se quemo a si mismo las bermudas quedando completamente encuerado. Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par con un asombro indescriptible al ver el descomunal miembro del dragon, grande y completamente duro.- es mi turno de divertirme- le replico él e hizo que Lucy se le pusiera en frente.

\- t-tengo que...?- pregunto nerviosa señalando el miembro y luego su boca, Natsu asintió con una sonrisa triunfante. Lucy como pudo tomo la gigantesca cosa con ambas manos y empezó a estrujar lentamente, luego acelero la velocidad y empezó a masajear con más fuerza. Escupió sobre él y lo esparció por todo el sitio, se lo introdujo a la boca con dificultad.- es demasiado grande- se lamento mientras intentaba hacerlo de nuevo. Natsu frunció el ceño y con un pequeño empujón lo introdujo completamente hasta la garganta de la chica haciendo que tosiera ahogada; la sensación hizo enloquecer al chico y sin más empezó a meter y a sacar su miembro de la boca de la chica. El chico gemía de placer, gruñía y rugía de pura rabia, muchas veces acelero un poco y luego se detenía, solo no dejaba que Lucy se alejara ni un segundo, aunque, literalmente, su vida podría depender de ello. Natsu seguía repitiendo el nombre de Lucy mil un veces, cada vez con más fuerza mas ronca su voz, más roja su cara, estaba disfrutando cuando finalmente, sintió como se derritió en la boca de ella. Saco su miembro flácido y húmedo, Lucy finalmente pudo respirar con normalidad y de su boca rebozaban grandes grumos de una masa blanca que tosía y escupía al tiempo que regresaba a su ritmo normal- te has emocionado- dijo ella riéndose y limpiando los restos de su boca.

Natsu no se daría por satisfecho. No. Aun ansiaba más aun quería disfrutar más del cuerpo de su querida rubia, se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso con tal pasión, haciendo que los fluidos se mezclaran en sus bocas.- quiero mas- le susurro al oído. Lucy se preocupo sobremanera al ver a Natsu tan entusiasmado; su compañero se había convertido en satiriaco. Luego de eso volvió a sentir el tacto de sus dedos en esa zona especial, que si antes estaba mojada ahora estaba completamente empapada. Rozando su interior, pellizcando sus pechos, lamiendo su cuello, eran demasiadas sensaciones para un solo instante, pronto habían regresado al principio.

La lanzo sobre la cama de nuevo y empezó a besarle la boca y el cuello, bajo hasta su miembro y lo rozo un poco con la entrada de ella. Lucy estaba asustada, en los ojos del dragon se denotaba cierta locura y desenfreno, sabría que no se detendría hasta haber acabado con ella.

\- Na... Natsu...- gimió la chica que se encontraba asustada- p-podrías ser gentil, por favor? e-es mi...- la sonrisa de Natsu paso de ser lasciva a una más agradable, a su más puro estilo, se acerco a su frente y le dio un virginal e inocente beso, luego le sonrió como acostumbra.

\- jamás dañaría algo tan precioso- esas palabras cálidas llenaron el corazón de Lucy de una confianza inigualable, ella también sonrió y cerró los ojos esperándole.

\- estoy lista...- suspiro algo nerviosa. Natsu empezó a introducirse lentamente por la entrada cuando llego a una barrera que no lo dejo seguir, Lucy hizo una mueca y un tenue gemido salió de su boca, de una sola estocada el termino de entrar, Lucy soltó unas cuantas lagrimas y se mordió el labio hasta sacarse sangre.

\- lo siento... te duele mucho?- pregunto el chico bastante preocupado, ella solo negó con la cabeza pero seguía llorando, Natsu le llevo una mano a la cara y le limpio las lagrimas con el pulgar, como vio que esto no resultaba se acerco y empezó a lamerlas con suavidad, besando sus labios con la suavidad de una rosa.

\- p-puedes ser muy tierno cuando te lo propones- le dijo sonriendo, Natsu entendió el mensaje y seguido empezó a moverse lenta y suavemente. Lucy sintió un coctel de emociones en ese momento y empezó a gimotear ya que los quejidos de dolor se transformaron en gemidos placenteros, el dolor había quedado atrás. Lucy enrollo las piernas alrededor del torso del dragon slayer para tenerlo más cerca y el chico empezó a moverse con más rapidez.

Natsu gruñía el nombre de su compañera sin poder disimular la cara de placer que tenia, cuando entraba y salía rápidamente del cuerpo de la rubia que chillaba clavando las uñas en la cama o en su espalda haciéndole grandes heridas de las que él no se quejaba por mas sangre que se derramara en los dedos de ella. Natsu seguía embestida tras embestida algunas suaves y de pronto se tornaba violento haciéndole sufrir, cosa que a ella le encantaba. - Luucy- dijo ya muy excitado- me cooorro!- Lucy le dio un beso apasionado al dragon y ambos ahogaron un gemido en armonía unísona y perfecta mientras ambos sentían como se fundían uno con el otro. Natsu salió de Lucy jadeando limpiándose el sudor con el reverso de la mano y cayo tumbado exhausto a su lado, cerro sus ojos por un segundo y cuando los abrió Lucy tenia puesta la bufanda de Igneel y le sonreía también agotada, Natsu la asió hacia él, se la llevo al pecho y besando suavemente sus labios le dijo- Ne, Lucy... quieres ir de misión mañana?- le pregunto con el típico tono burlón de su voz, Lucy sonrió y asintió con mucho gusto. Luego de eso, ambos cayeron rendidos por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Natsu y Lucy regresaban al gremio hablando muy entusiasmados, Lucy se veía radiante y su mal humor se había desvanecido.

\- ustedes dos están muy animados hoy!- replico Gray viendo el buen humor como algo sospechoso.

\- cállate, ojos tristes!- se burlo Natsu haciéndole caso omiso a las amenazas de pelea de Gray. Se dirigió directamente hasta la cartelera de misiones.

Lucy se quedo a un lado sonreída esperando; Erza y Levy rieron con complicidad- parece que alguien se divirtió anoche- dijo la divertida Erza bastante inquisitiva. Lucy se volvió hacia ella y les dijo sonriendo.

\- solo necesitábamos hablar y... arreglar las cosas- se dio vuelta de nuevo y le guiño el ojo al pelirrosado quien lo correspondió, luego le hizo una ademan con la mano y salieron por la gran puerta en busca de trabajo.- me tengo que ir! adiós chicas!- esbozo la rubia radiante de felicidad. Levy y Erza se miraron ¬w¬ sabiendo que ellos hicieron algo más que "hablar".

\- misión cumplida- dijeron ambas en unisonó y chocaron los puños.

FIN


End file.
